V2: She Came Back to Me
by heyydobe
Summary: Ryoma was never interested because he only one girl in his mind. They are both childhood friends who made a big promise to each other. Let's see how life changes for Ryoma and the regulars. STORY IS BEING REWRITTEN
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis or the Characters. But I do own only one character.

Summary: Ryoma was never interested because he only one girl in his mind. They are both childhood friends who made a big promise to each other. Let's see how life changes for Ryoma and the regulars.

"…" talking

'…' _thinking_

Chapter 1

She Came Back to Me

Frozen in his place as another ball passes him scoring another point for his opponent, Ryoma couldn't think. He could hear his team, Hiyoshi, Atobe, and even Akutsu yelling at him to move, but his body still refused to budge. He was sure he was about to lose this match, until a familiar voice filled his ears.

"ECHIZEN RYOMA, DON'T YOU DARE LOSE! REMEMBER OUR PROMISE!"

'_That voice is so familiar... Promise? I made a promise…? Lose? I never lose.'_ Ryoma finally came back to his senses and returned the ball, surprising Sanada and earning a point back.

"No one beats me in tennis." He said as his golden-eyes shined brightly at the still shocked Sanada.

Ryoma finished the game within fifteen minutes, winning the Kanto Regional Finals for Seigaku seven games to five. Despite the people surrounding him and congratulating him on his winning, all he could think about was the familiar voice. He wanted to leave and look for the person that voice belonged to, but he could barely see over the tall people surrounding him or even go through them. Ryoma began to think that the voice was just a part of his imagination.

"Ochibi are you okay?" Kikumaru's loud voice suddenly rang through his right ear causing him to lean away from the red head who didn't know anything about personal space. Despite the throbbing eardrum he told the red head he was fine.

"Yo! Chibisuke!" another familiar voice called him from afar, but at least he could figure out who this person was. Ryoma turned to see his brother running up to him. His brother was wearing a skintight white v-neck, dark blue jeans, and red sneakers.

"What." Ryoma replied coldly.

"Don't be so mean to your brother after he has so graciously brought you a present." Ryoga almost laughed at the suspicious expression on his brother's face.

"Present?" Ryoma knew presents from Ryoga were either a prank or just a bad cheap gift.

"Don't worry Chibisuke, it's not a prank, and she is definitely not a bad gift." Ryoga laughed at his brother's glare and the regular's confused faces behind the younger Echizen. Ryoga turned towards the stands where everyone used to be seated. A girl with straight, waist-length, jet black hair came running up to them panting for air. Her straight bangs stopping above her big hazel eyes and framing around her flawless, creamy-colored face. Her cheeks flushed from the heat and probably running, but it gave her a nice glow to her face.

"Ryoga-nii! I was just here! Why'd you call me to meet you at the vending machines? I thought you got lost so I started running around looking for you only to find you HERE, where I was before you called!" The girl inhaled a good amount of air after saying so much and so fast.

"Ki-chan?" Ryoma said without thinking making the regulars look between the two.

"Ryo-kun! I've missed you." Her hazel eyes becoming more glossy as her tears were beginning to show. She ran into Ryoma's arms and wrapped her arms around his waist as she buried her face into his chest. For a moment, he just forgot about everyone around them and smiled as he hugged her back.

"I missed you too…" Ryoma's hold on her became a little tighter as he said that.

"Hey, Ryo? Do you remember our promise?"

**A/N: Hello everyone again! I am back! Hopefully for quite a while! I did say I was going to TRY to keep writing, but we shall see how long I will last. I am going to keep the other story up just to refer back to because I lost my files. Alrighty! Review if you'd like to. If not, then thank you for reading! If you didn't like it… well, you can always read something else? Haha. **


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis or the Characters. But I do own only one character.

Summary: Ryoma was never interested because he only one girl in his mind. They are both childhood friends who made a big promise to each other. Let's see how life changes for Ryoma and the regulars.

"…" talking

'…' _thinking_

Chapter 2

She Came Back to Me

_Six year ago…_

_Outside the house was Ryoma waiting for a certain girl to come running in tears to him. As if on cue, a little girl came with tears falling down her big hazel eyes. He watched as the sun shined brightly behind her. He would have smiled at the sight of the angel if she was smiling rather than crying. Once she reached him, she immediately wrapped her arms around him and began sobbing onto his shirt._

"_Ryo-kun… Don't move please!" She cried. I wrapped my arms around her tightly._

"_I'm sorry Ki-chan." He whispered._

"_Don't move Ryo-kun! Please don't leave me!" She cried even louder than before. _

"_We'll never see each other again!" She began to hold onto him even tighter, refusing to loosen her grip thinking if she did he will leave._

"_Ki-chan… Don't say that, I'm sure we will see each other again." Ryoma said trying to reassure the little girl. _

_Nanjirou came out to tell Ryoma to hurry up, but he also noticed the crying little girl in his son's arms. He gave the two a sad smile and told Ryoma he has ten minutes until they leave and went back through the doors. He felt bad leaving the little girl. She was his son's best friend and was sure his son loved the girl and vise versa. He stayed next to the door listening to the two._

"_Hey Ki-chan?" Ryoma said making the little girl look up to him._

"_Hm?" Her hazel eyes still brimmed with tears as she was beginning to calm down. She watched as Ryoma brought his pinky up to her face._

"_Let's make a promise." She copied what he did and brought her pinky up and looped it around his._

"_Let's promise that each of us will work hard for our dreams. I promise I will defeat every opponent on the courts for you and become the best tennis player, and you promise to become the best singer in the world!" He smiled at the small giggle she made._

"_Not only that, I promise when we see each other again, I will make you my wife." He blushed, but continued to look at the girl with his golden eyes. Her smile brightened at what he said._

"_I promise!" She giggled and kissed his cheek leaving Ryoma slightly in shock and the girl blushing lightly._

_At the door, Nanjirou smiled at the two and gave his silent blessings to the two. He turned and went to go tell his wife of the good news of having a daughter!_

Back at the present…

Ryoma smirked at the girl and nodded to her, who smiled brightly.

"How could I forget? Mada mada dane Ki-chan, or my fiancée." His smirk widened at the regulars gasps.

"What do you mean fiancée Echizen?" Momo exclaimed.

"Eh? Ochibi has a fiancée?" Kikumaru yelled right after Momo. The girl smiled at their antics and turned back to Ryoma.

"I'm sorry Ryo-kun, but I have to go back to my apartment and start unpacking." She apologized and before he could say no, she turned to the regulars.

"I'm guessing you all go to Seigaku?" They just nodded and continued to watch Ryoma glare at the girl ignoring him.

"I'm sorry this meeting will be cut short, but I will be enrolling into Seigaku too tomorrow. Oh! Before I forget, you can call me Kimi or Ki-chan!" Was all she said before Ryoga called her over for their cab. She stopped and gave Ryoma a quick kiss of the cheek and ran towards the cab. Once she was far enough, the regulars began to bombard him with questions he really did not feel like answering. Oishi came up to Ryoma and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Echizen, you have a fiancée?" He asked.

"Hn." Was the only reply he got from the freshman. Oishi began panicking about how young he was to be engaged already.

"Ah, young love… Your fiancée is very cute Echizen, very cute." Momo smirked earning a glare from the golden-eyed boy. Suddenly, the red-headed senior climbed onto Momo's back scrunching his face into a thinking expression.

"Ochibi? Ki-chan looks very familiar… Right?" The red head looked at everyone to see if they agreed.

"Well, we can find out tomorrow? She said she is registering for Seigaku. Why don't we go get some sushi to celebrate?" Kawamura suggested. Everyone agreed, but before they could leave, Ryoga came running back towards them.

"CHIBISUKE!" Ryoga yelled for his younger brother, who turned to him boredly.

"What Ryoga? I thought you were leaving with Ki-chan?" He asked.

"I was, but I told her I'll just meet up with her at the apartment soon." Ryoga said.

"Well, what do you want?" Ryoma continued to look at his brother with a bored expression.

"Well, dear brother, I was wondering if you would like to come live with me and Ki-chan? I thought it would be a little awkward for her to live with just me in the apartment, but then again, I don't think she would mind? She does LOVE me, her dear NII-SAMA." Ryoga inwardly laughed at his brother expression on the last statement.

"… Hn." Was the only reply he got. Oh, Ryoga was not going to have none of that.

"Oh, okay, I can have Ki-chan ALL TO MYSELF." Ryoga laughed and was immune to the intense glare his brother was giving him.

"Fine, you just have to explain to the old man about this…" Ryoma huffed.

"Alrighty! See you later Chibisuke!" Ryoga yelled as he ran off.

"Oi, Echizen, what was that all about?" Momo asked.

"Mada mada dane Momo-senpai." Ryoma smirked and continued walking to Kawamura's sushi.

**A/N: Hello again guys! I'm glad I finally got another chapter up on here. I hope you guys like the story, well, even though hasn't gotten that far. Review if you'd like, if not, that's okay too. If you don't like the story, well, don't read it then? Simple as that. Kthnxbye. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis or the Characters. But I do own only one character.

Summary: Ryoma was never interested because he only one girl in his mind. They are both childhood friends who made a big promise to each other. Let's see how life changes for Ryoma and the regulars.

"…" talking

'…' _thinking_

Chapter 3

She Came Back to Me

The sunshine through the windows stirred golden eyes to open. The golden eyes looked around the room, his mind finally awake, noticed the unfamiliarity of the room. Sitting up quickly, Ryoma slightly panicked and began wondering where he was. Ryoma got up from the bed and began towards the door. Before he could turn the knob, the knob began to turn itself making the door open and revealing another person.

"RYO-KUN! WAKE U-" Ryoma covered the other person's mouth. He looked into the person's big hazel eyes and finally remembered why he was here.

"Ki-chan, you're too loud, you're going to make my ears bleed…" Ryoma smirked at the girl who was slightly glaring at him.

"Well, I'm sorry, I was just trying to wake you up." The girl huffed as she turned around to walk away until a pair of arms circled around her waist.

"Hn, hey Ki-chan, let's catch up, I haven't seen you in _forever_." Ryoma purred into her ear causing a slight flush to Kimi's face. Before Ryoma could say anything else, Ryoga decided to come and interrupt them.

"Hey you two lovebirds, you guys are not alone in this house. Chibisuke, go get ready already, oh, and make sure you show Kimi around Seigaku." Ryoga smirked at his little brother glaring and waved his hand as he walked away from the two.

Ryoma headed back into his own room and put on his school uniform. He looked at himself in the mirror and nodded to himself. He grabbed his tennis bag and headed out of his room and into the living room to wait for Kimi. Five minutes have passed and now Ryoma was mumbling to himself about how long Kimi was going to take with her clothes. She did not have any time to get her uniform yet, resulting in for her to choose an outfit for her first day of class.

After about fifteen minutes, Kimi finally emerged from her room showing Ryoma her outfit. She was wearing a black tank with a faded, light blue, jean sleeveless jacket with silver studs going across the shoulders, dark blue jean shorts, and red high-top converse. Her hair was tied up in a high bun, revealing her silver cross earrings. On her left ear, the cross earring was about two inches big, while one her right ear the cross earring was small, and is dangling from a small chain. What surprised Ryoma was the mini star tattoos behind her left ear. He decided to ask her about it later and continued to look over her once more.

"Ryo?" Her voice brought him out of his thoughts and began to blush at his thoughts. He waved his hand and told her he was fine and walked to the door with Kimi walking happily behind him.

When they finally reached the school, Kimi was looking around excited about her new school. Ryoma laughed inwardly at the girl's goofy expression.

"Ki-chan, there's morning practice for the tennis club." Ryoma said bluntly.

"Huh? Oh! I'd rather not get lost, so I'll come along. Plus, I would love to meet your team again!" Kimi, being used to Ryoma's bluntness, she replied with a smile. Ryoma nodded and started walking towards the clubhouse before going to the tennis courts.

After Ryoma getting changed into his tennis outfit, they reached the courts only to be greeted by Kikumaru's loud voice.

"Ochibi! Ki-chan!" The red head yelled and glomped the both of them.

"Kikumaru-senpai, get off." Ryoma said struggling to get out of the red head's hold. Kikumaru finally let go of Ryoma, but Kimi still remained in his arms.

"I'm Kikumaru Eiji! But you can call me Eiji!" Kikumaru said looking excitedly into Kimi's eyes earning a smile from the girl.

"KAWAII!" Kikumaru's hold on her began to tighten as he swung her around in circles.

"Um, could you put me down now?" Kimi muttered as her head began to spin. She tried walking when Kikumaru put her down, but her head was still spinning making her lose her balance and bumped into someone.

"Oi, Senpai, I think you overdid it, you did. I'm Momoshiro Takeshi, but you can call me Momo-chan!" Momo held her by her shoulders to help her steady her balance. Finally everything was staying in one place rather than spinning around as she looked at Momoshiro.

"Ah, thank you, Momo-chan?" She smiled.

"Fsh. What are you? A girl? Peach-head?" Another guy with a bandana glared at Momoshiro as he glared back at the guy.

"What did you say Viper?" Momoshiro shook his fist at the bandana guy as they began to argue.

Kimi walked to the bandana guy, who was growling at Momoshiro. She tapped his shoulder and he turned to her with a fierce glare, which went unaffected by her.

"What?" He growled, still slightly riled up by Momoshiro

"Your glare doesn't really affect me, I don't understand why you guys fight, you seem friendly enough." Her answer surprised him.

"Kaidoh Kaoru. Fsh. She's a good girl Echizen." Kaidoh calmly said and patted her head. Everyone was slightly in shock to see Kaidoh calm down so fast.

"Ie Data." A deep voice said. Kimi turned around to find a guy with glasses writing in his notebook.

"Inui Sadaharu." He said calmly without looking up from his notebook.

"What's in your notebook?" She asked curiously.

"Tennis/personal data." Inui said.

"Oh, well-" Kimi was interrupted by the data man.

"Echizen's fiancée, I do not have much data on you, nothing really came up about you." He said making Kimi raise her brow at him.

"Um, you tried looking up things about me?" Her question went unanswered as a laugh came up behind her.

"That's Inui for you, hello, I'm Fuji Syuusuke." The brunette took both of her hands and smiled at her.

Kimi looked over Fuji. Overall, he was good looking. He reminded her of a prince. Though, his closed eyes and smile sort of made her a little suspicious.

"Fuji-senpai, stop creeping her out." Ryoma growled at Fuji hands around Kimi's.

"Oi, oi, let's not get too angry Echizen. Nice to meet you, I'm Kawamura Takeshi." Another guy laughed nervously at Ryoma's glare at Fuji, who seemed oblivious.

"Please let's not start a fight." Another guy came up to them and began slightly panicking about someone getting hurt.

"Don't worry Oishi, no one will be fighting." Fuji laughed as Oishi began calming down. He looked to Kimi and pulled out his hand to her.

"Oishi Syuichiro, vice-captain, nice to meet you." Kimi took the hand and smiled to him.

"Eh? Vice-captain? Then who is the captain?" Kimi asked. Oishi smiled at her curiosity and pointed to the gates of the courts. She looked over and saw a tall, bespectacled, guy with chestnut colored hair. His mere presence showed everyone who was their captain. In a second, she gasped, making everyone look at her as she ran to Seigaku's stoic tennis captain. She hugged the captain around his waist making everyone shocked. Tezuka looked down and realizing who she was, kneeled down to her making it more easier to look at her.

"Kimi, what are you doing here in Japan?" He noticed small tears beginning to show and wiped them away for her with his thumb.

"Sorry, but Tezuka, what's going on? Do you know Ki-chan?" Oishi asked finally breaking from his shock.

"I should be the one apologizing, I haven't properly introduced myself. I'm Tezuka Kimi, Tezuka Kunimitsu's cousin!" She bowed. Everyone's eyes widened, including Ryoma's.

"Echizen, why are you surprised? Isn't she your fiancée?" Inui asked.

"Che. Her last name slipped my mind." Ryoma huffed.

"Fiancée?" Tezuka looked at his younger cousin and to Seigaku's freshman.

"What is the meaning of this Echizen? Are you really Kimi's fiancé?" Tezuka raised a brow at Seigaku's pillar.

"Yea Buchou, is there a problem?" Ryoma smirked at his captain who looked like he was about to burst, but was stopped by Kimi's hand.

"I'm sorry Mitsu that I didn't tell you. I didn't even know you were still in Japan." Kimi pouted at the captain.

"You could have called. You never kept in touch with me. I've always been here at Japan." Tezuka put his hand on her shoulder.

"Heh, I would've loved to call, but I didn't know your number. Ever since…" Kimi looked to the ground avoiding her cousin's eyes.

"Kimi, ever since what?" Tezuka pulled her chin gently to make her look into his own eyes.

"Heh, ever since I was disowned by my parents. I'm just thankful I had Aki-kun to help me find a place to temporarily stay for a while. Ryoma's brother, Ryoga, found me in the streets while I was coming from the grocery store. He helped with my groceries, and told me about Ryoma. I asked him if I could come along with him to Japan and that's how I got here." She smiled at the memory.

"Why did Miki-sama and Luca-sama disown you?" Tezuka was petting her hair now.

"It was mostly father who was most mad. Mother was mad, but not as mad as father was. When I told them about Aki-kun who discovered me and I had a chance at my dream, they just gave me a disgusted look, well, father did. They wanted me to focus on being a doctor or anything in the medical field. I tried telling them I can try my best to do both, but they just laughed at my face. Father gave me two choices, stay and focus on medicine or leave and go for my pathetic dream. Leaving was best for me, plus, how else can I fulfill my promise to Ryoma?" She smiled at Ryoma.

"Where do you live now? You could come live with me?" Tezuka asked.

"I'm fine Mitsu, I'm living in an apartment with Ryoga and Ryoma. Ryoga and I help with paying off rent, so you don't have to worry." She reassured her cousin. Tezuka blinked and then turned to Ryoma with a glare.

"You're living with two guys…?" Tezuka's glare intensified with each word he said. Kimi sweat dropped at the usually stoic captain.

"Ne Ki-chan, who's _'Aki-kun'_? " Momoshiro interrupted. The name emitted a small growl from Ryoma.

"Oh! Aki-kun, Kuroyomi Akihiko, is my manager." Her answer brought confused looks upon the regulars.

"Nya? Why would Ki-chan need a manager?" Kikumaru asked.

"You guys might be wondering why I look so familiar. My stage name is Shiraitsuki." She laughed at their shocked expression.

"So that's why you look familiar!" Kikumaru said recovering from shock first. The red head had a pen and paper in his hand ready for a surprised Kimi. She signed the paper for him and reluctantly agreed to take pictures with the red head.

"I see you've fulfilled your promise." Ryoma smirked at Kimi.

"Of course Ryo, how else can I show my face to you?" Kimi smirked back at her fiancé and hugged him.

**A/N: Sorry that this chapter took a while. I was in vacation at Schlitterbahn for a while and never got the chance to start. Man, this chapter took a while writing. Yes, I did change it up a bit. It seems pretty long compared to the others… Oh well. Review if you'd like to. I hope you enjoyed, if not, then you don't have to read it. I'll try to update more.**


End file.
